


Pedals For Armor

by can_i_keep_you80



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, choni - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bob Ross - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fake Dating, Mostly Fluff, Painter Cheryl, Photographer Toni, YouTube, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_keep_you80/pseuds/can_i_keep_you80
Summary: Cheryl Blossom gives painting tutorials on her YouTube channel. Toni is a museum tour guide by day, and an aspiring photographer by night. After a video accidentally goes viral and the internet begins to ship them, Choni decide to fake date for the sake of their careers. The circumstances are fake, the chemistry is not. It's only a matter of time before they realize the YouTube channel was the best thing that ever happened to them.Mostly fluff, a bit of angst and eventual smut towards the end. Behold, the newest sensation, the Bob Ross/fake dating AU.PS: Thanks to @chernyyevdovy for reading over everything I send her and helping me flesh out the idea for this fic.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 44
Kudos: 194





	1. The Hand of Fate

Brushes, check. 

Paints and tray, check. 

Canvas, check. 

Apron...not check.

“Where did I put the damn…” Cheryl looked around her feet, pushing aside totes filled with paints and brushes. 

Across her paint splattered counters were several cups with either coffee or paint water, she wasn’t sure which. On her walls were random pieces she found in thrift shops that caught her eye. Finally, by the front door to her studio apartment was a coat hanger, and on it, the missing apron she had been searching for. 

“Yes!” She exclaimed in the most quiet joy possible. While she tried to live her life with as much freedom as possible, she did not have the freedom to make loud or sudden noises. 

It was never a pleasant experience for Cheryl to have her neighbor banging on the door at three in the morning when inspiration struck and she needed music to carry her through. Since then, she bought a good pair of headphones, and some foam boards to put on the wall she shared with said grumpy neighbor.

Cheryl tied the apron around her waist and pulled her hair to one side. At last, she was ready. 

Turning on the camera, she put on a wide smile and angled herself carefully within frame.

“Hello all. Welcome to another episode of PFA. Today we will be going over easy techniques for more natural looking trees to add into your landscape portraits. Before we get started, don’t forget to hit like and subscribe. I read every comment you guys leave me and try my best to reply to all of them.” 

Cheryl set the timer to one hour and turned back to the camera, hoping her happiness appeared genuine. 

“Let’s get started.”

She explained all of the materials the viewer would need to complete the painting tutorial and showed the painting from last week, all in a gentle voice. 

Her viewers thought Cheryl was just trying to create a calming teaching experience for novice and nervous painters. The truth was, her paintings weren’t selling, and her neighbor hates loud noises, so a calming youtube channel about painting would have to do. 

Cheryl went through the motions, showing them which paints to use and how much, before finally showing them the specific wrist movement required for the technique.

“Now remember, your tree doesn’t have to look like mine. Every tree, much like every person, is at least a little bit different. Feel free to let the flow of creation guide you.”

She went through a few more techniques and tree shapes, adding them along the picturesque mountains she painted the week before. Before she knew it, the hour was up.

“The timer has gone off, so you know what that means. Brushes down, wrists rolled and eyes on the screen.”

Cheryl did what she asked of her audience before addressing them again. 

“As a quick reminder, next week we will be outside of my studio and out in the real world. I will be visiting the Art Institute of Chicago. There I will show you some of my favorites, and we will also look at some other mediums as we peruse the exhibits together. That's it for today, and remember, keep it loose.”

With a sigh, Cheryl let her smile fall as she stood to turn off the camera. 

The only sound in her apartment was the dull buzzing that her fish tank emitted.

“Don’t look at me like that guys, I will edit it tomorrow.” 

Of course there was no answer. Why would there be? Though, with timing never being her friend, the moment her apron came off and she collapsed onto her sofa, there came three loud knocks at her door. 

Moving to open the door, Cheryl fully expected to find her neighbor behind the door. Instead, a bulging bag of chinese take out was at eye level, and behind it was the smiley blonde that kept her grounded.

“Cousin Betty. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Do I really need a reason to bring you dinner?” Betty asked as she pushed her way inside. “Can I just set this anywhere?” 

There weren’t many places that remained paint free, but her coffee table was one of them. She directed Betty there while she gathered the plates and silverware.

“Not that I’m not grateful for the food, and company, but you never drop in without a reason. I doubt that’s any different today. Hand over the egg rolls, and then spill.”

“What makes you think there is anything to spill in the first place?”

Cheryl looked at the table covered in far more food than they were capable of eating with a smile.

“You always get way too much food when something is on your mind. It’s not because you overeat, you just can't think about picking something to eat and whatever is bothering you. The end result is you at my door with four kinds of rice, three kinds of noodles, a dozen egg rolls, pork, chicken, and...what is that?”

Cheryl pointed to something slimy looking, not having a clue if it was even meat or not. 

“No idea.” Betty shrugged and looked at her mountainous plate of food. “You would have made a great reporter, you know.”

“No, I just know you. That doesn't make me capable of knowing other people in the same way. For instance, I know you are still trying to avoid telling me what’s going on.”

“Fine! There’s a new guy, at The Blue And Gold. He has been annoying me for the past two weeks, getting stories that should have been mine, walking around like he deserves to be there when I worked so hard to even get a place at the table. People call him Jughead for heaven's sake”

“So we hate him?” Cheryl asked in all seriousness.

“No...well not anymore. I was fully prepared to tell you all about how I hate him. As it turns out, he’s not so bad. We worked on a story together and he was really helpful and gave me full writing credits when he could have argued that they should be split.”

“So, we love him?”

“No we don’t...I don’t even know him. Although, I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to get to know him a little better.”

Cheryl nodded, trying not to get lost in her own head. Of course she was happy for her cousin, but mostly, it just reminded her that she was alone. It wasn’t that she was attractive, that much was obvious. It just was hard for her to get close to anyone in any real or meaningful way. The armor she built as a child endured through her teen years, and now into adulthood. The problem was, the armor felt permanent. Therefore, her loneliness was likely also permanent. 

As if Betty was reading her mind, she spoke to the very topic of her thoughts.

“What about you? Have you washed the paint off of your face long enough to go in public? Meet any nice artists types?”

“Must it be an artist? Am I not capable of conversation with a doctor, or a mechanic?”

“Cheryl you could talk to anyone you wanted to. I just don’t think anyone could get you, I mean really get you, unless they were an artist like you are.”

Cheryl huffed and looked over to her drying canvas and camera.

“Some artist. If I paint any more mountains or trees, I may just die.”

“So paint something else, and get out there.”

Reaching for the brochure on her kitchen counter, Cheryl handed it over with a smile. 

“As a matter of fact, I am going out into public. I’m tired of painting in my living room. So, I am going to the museum to be around the works that inspired me to begin with.”

“Good idea Cheryl. Send me the link when you post, I need my art fix.”

The two women spent the rest of the night talking about everything, and nothing. They ate more of the food than they probably should have, until they were too full to get up. Once they were unable to get up and refill their wine glasses, they knew it was time to turn in. 

Betty only lived two blocks away, but still decided it was best to spend the night, and ended up crashing on the couch. Cheryl managed to make it to her bed, just barely, but couldn’t sleep. Her cousin’s words rang in her mind. She did need to go out more, as much as that terrified her. This museum trip would be the first of many, or so she hoped. 

//

6 AM came, and with it, the alarm blared. 

It was the same as any other day, but this time Cheryl was awake before the alarm went off. Sure she didn't have a traditional job, and waking up so early wasn’t strictly necessary, but she wanted to. Honestly, if she didn’t hold some sort of routine, Cheryl was sure her life would spiral into non existence. 

So, just as she had hundreds of times before, Cheryl turned off the alarm and hopped out of bed. Her morning routine was fine tuned, and left no room for error.

By 6:10 she was already on the treadmill. She ran as fast as her legs would allow, and then she ran a little bit faster. 6:45 came and she switched to weights, working on her breath control, just like her virtual instructor told her to. At 7, she took her smoothie out to the fire escape and cooled off. 7:15 meant it was time to shower and get dressed. Finally, 7:30 meant it was time to make a lean breakfast while scrolling through the same four or five apps she always did on her phone. 

It wasn’t a particularly social routine, but it was productive. Sitting on a stool and painting for hours on end wasn’t healthy. She needed to balance it out, and her morning routine did just that. 

Cheryl was enjoying the usual quiet of her apartment, and wasn’t sure she was ready to leave it, but she had to. Not only did she promise her viewers she would be going to the museum, she also needed to look at something besides her apartment walls before she lost what was left of her sanity. Briefly she wondered if that would create buzz around her paintings, causing them to sell for once. Unfortunately, she couldn’t force the hand of fate. 

Instead of letting her anxieties hold her back, Cheryl requested a ride on her phone and waited outside. It was a little cold, at least colder than she remembered it being the last time she ventured outside. Still, the fresh air was nice, and before she knew it, her ride arrived.

She couldn’t remember her driver’s name but still left a generous tip before getting out at her stop. 

Before her stood the most beautiful building she had ever seen. Maybe the beauty came from knowing what was inside of it, but there was no denying it, the lions at either side of the entrance were iconic. Tall, regal, and a light green tint, people around the world came to see the very lions she had in her back yard all along. Cheryl was guilty of taking her city, and all it offered, for granted. The museum was a clear example of that, but better late than never.

Climbing the stairs with a pep in her step, Cheryl made a b-line for the visitor counter and got in line. A few minutes later, Cheryl had a VIP pass which allowed her more access and more time to explore the many exhibits at the museum. The one thing she did not do was sign up for a guided tour. She wanted to see the art at her own pace, and didn’t want her own commentary to be drowned out by someone else. So when the tour group took a right, Cheryl made a sharp left and pulled out her camera. 

She cleared her throat before turning it on and turning it around. 

“Hello all. Welcome to another episode of PFA. Today we will be exploring the fascinating and historic Art Institute of Chicago. I already have a few favorites in mind to show you. That being said, I am equally excited to explore the other exhibits and find a new favorite work of art.”

She went on to explain why she opted out of a guided tour, but recommended using a guide upon first visits to unfamiliar museums. 

“Now this painting here isn’t exactly a favorite of mine, but it is a classic. American Gothic features two stark faces against a rural background. This work has been parodied in movies, T.V shows and mentioned in many books. There is a lot of mystery surrounding this work, some of that being purposeful. One thing is for sure, regardless of preference in style, this piece certainly catches and holds your gaze.”

Cheryl turned away from the painting, but felt like the eyes of the man holding the pitchfork were following her. 

“We are about to pass by the section of the institute that is currently filled with the works of Andy Warhol, but we will visit that exhibit on the way back. Right now we are headed towards…”

“Are you lost?”

Cheryl lowered the camera slightly as a short woman with bright pink hair came barreling around the corner.

“No, are you?” Cheryl asked with more venom that intended.

The other woman sighed and looked around the hall with her lip pinched between her teeth. 

“I’m sorry, the tour group is missing a woman and they apparently can’t go on until she is found. Since you are on your own...I thought you might be her. Are you filming?” The woman asked as she pointed to Cheryl’s camera that was still raised towards the Warhol exhibit.

“Yes, I checked with the front desk. It is still permitted here, is it not?”

“It is.” The woman nodded “I was just curious what it was you were filming for.”

“I run a channel where I do painting tutorials and other informational videos. I thought maybe I would visit the museum and showcase some of my favorites. Every artist is inspired by the artwork before them, after all.”

The two women stared at each other until the pink-haired newcomer introduced herself. 

“I’m Toni, by the way. I am a photographer, but operate as a tour guide to help pay the bills.”

Cheryl relaxed slightly, realizing Toni was just doing her job.

“I’m Cheryl and I paint, but do this channel to help pay the bills as well.”

Both women shared a moment of understanding, with a dreamy laugh coming from Toni.

“Is this a live video? Or can you just edit me out later?” Toni asked, only partially joking.

“No, I never shoot live. Though, I may not edit you out entirely. How would you feel about a private tour? Maybe you will find your missing tourist along the way.”

“That doesn’t sound half bad.” Toni agreed with the flash of a grin. “Where were you headed?”

“The most important part of the museum of course, the impressionists.”

Cheryl flipped the camera to face herself as Toni chuckled lightly to herself.

“I should have known you would be partial to the impressionists. Right this way.”

Cheryl nodded and followed Toni, struggling to keep her focus on the camera in front of her.

“Okay you guys, we have picked up a tour guide along the way. I know I said earlier don’t bother with them, but to be fair, I did say to avoid tour groups. Toni here, seems more than capable of providing an entertaining solo tour. Let’s get to it.”

Cheryl lowered the camera, and turned to Toni as they rounded the corner. 

“Is it alright if I happen to get you in one of the shots? I could edit you out if you wish, but it could be good for the video.”

“I wouldn’t dare turn down my fifteen minutes of fame. I’d be happy to appear in your video. It's Toni with an I by the way, not a Y.”

“I find it hard to believe you haven’t been on camera before, I mean, look at you.”

Cheryl wasn’t really sure what it was that she was doing. Ten minutes ago she was ready to do a quiet solo tour, and somehow she ended up following this stranger around the museum. Although no one could blame her for flirting, it was also very out of character for her. She didn’t accept changes to her plans, and she definitely didn’t flirt with people who were complete strangers and only spoke to her to yell at her in the first place. 

Betty did say she should get out more, and Toni seemed as good as anyone else to give her attention to. So without any expectations or hopes, Cheryl again decided to leave the day to fate. Whatever happened, happened. 

“I prefer to be behind the camera, rather than in front of it. You are sweet for suggesting otherwise though.” Toni replied with a smile. 

Eventually, the pair arrived in the least busy part of the museum. As the years passed, less and less people enjoyed the subtle art of impressionism, but it would always have her heart. 

“Here we are folks. Up first is my favorite by far. It is commonly called ‘The Rowers Lunch.’ Most people don’t know the actual name which is…” 

Cheryl trailed off as her knowledgeable guide took over. 

“The original name is ‘Lunch at the Restaurant Fournaise.’ It was painted by french artist, Pierr-Auguste Renoir. He was a leading influence in the impressionists movement. Can I ask what about this makes it your favorite?”

Cheryl looked at the painting that features two rowers eating lunch on a summer day, with a canal and boats behind them. It was a good question. She always knew it was her favorite, but she never thought about why it was her favorite.

“It isn’t perfect. Unlike other styles of painting, the lines aren’t crisp or straight. If you squint, it's possible you would lose the picture all together. Despite it’s imperfections, it still feels like summer when you look at it. You can smell the water and baked bread. You can feel the afternoon sun on your face, and hear the busy city around you. I could go on and on about the technical skill in this piece, but ultimately, art isn’t about skill or technique. Art is about how it makes you feel. The more emotion it evokes, the better the art.”

Toni looked at her with an expression she couldn’t quite figure out, but it only lasted a moment. Then professionalism took over, causing Toni to fold her hands and stand up straight, eyes on the art. 

“I couldn’t agree more. Shall we move on?”

Cheryl agreed, ready to see whatever Toni had to show her. For some reason she couldn’t explain, art she had seen a million times lacked depth without Toni standing there next to it. 

Besides, this little deviation of plan would be Youtube gold. She could only hope her viewers would agree. 


	2. Lean In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always, I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far. The heat begins to turn up in this chapter and Cheryl is forced a little further out of her shell. Feel free to comment below, leave a kudos if you're shy, or contact me @ChoniSweetwater with any questions, comments, or concerns.

Midnight came and went with most of the night being a blur. Cheryl knew her morning routine would suffer because of it, but she couldn’t help it. 

For reasons beyond her understanding, the editing process of her most recent video felt far more important than before. She agonized over it for hours, adding and removing different shots, putting the scenes in one order, then another. There was no version of it that made her feel confident enough to post. 

At first Cheryl simply assumed the change of location was what was throwing her off. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that probably wasn’t true. It wasn’t about location, it was about who else was in the video. 

Previously, Cheryl always made videos solo. She planned, filmed and edited the whole thing on her own. Sure she would send it to Betty on occasion before actually posting it, but it was still her creation. This time there was banter to edit and information Toni gave to include, or not include. Shaving down her own words was one thing, shaving down someone else’s was a whole other beast.

Somewhere around three in the morning she finally came to a decision. She was going to post the video vlog style and hope for the best. It was definitely a departure from her normal format, but the rest of the internet seemed to enjoy that style of video, so why not?

Cheryl took a moment to upload the video while she drank a cup of calming tea, hoping it would help lul her to sleep. 

After it finally uploaded, Cheryl sent a text to Betty with the video link and mercifully crawled into bed. She didn’t have long before her alarm would go off, so for the first time in a long time, Cheryl turned it off. 

It was the first night in recent memory that she slept soundly.

She was locked into her peaceful slumber until the afternoon light filtered into her apartment, and the kids of the building shouted with glee after returning home from school. It was then that she realized she should have set a different alarm instead of turning it off altogether. 

Even more pressing, Cheryl wished she wouldn’t have put her phone on silent. 

The moment she opened it up, she was flooded with notifications. There were too many to count from Youtube, several emails from people she didn't recognize, as well as numerous calls and texts from Betty. 

With a sigh, Cheryl clicked the dial button to call Betty back. It rang for less than a second before she picked up.

‘Cheryl? I thought you were dead or something. Why didn’t you pick up earlier?’

**_‘Am I not allowed to sleep dear cousin Betty?’_ **

‘Well I mean yeah, but you never sleep this late.’

Cheryl couldn’t help the long and audible yawn that escaped her, causing an equally audible sigh from Betty. 

**_‘I was up late trying to edit my new video, so I shut off my alarm. I suppose I was more exhausted than I realized. What was so urgent?’_ **

‘Please tell me you have checked the notifications on the video you posted.’

**_‘No, why?”_ **

‘Just check it and call me back, A S A P!’

**_‘Alright, alright. Don’t fret cousin. I will call you back, promptly.’_ **

Cheryl hung up the phone and pulled her laptop onto the bed. Though she had no idea what Betty was going on about, she was sure she made an editing error. At worst, she included footage she had no intention of including. Either way, she was sure there was no reason for such a large reaction. 

Her assumptions changed the instant she pulled up her Youtube page. The video she posted already had close to a million views. It was by far her most popular video, and the reason was immediately clear. 

The comment section was lighting up, with new comments being added as she sat there. Most, if not all, of the people commenting said something to the effect of they were shipping Toni and herself. The trouble was, she had no idea what that meant.

Cheryl dialed Betty’s number, and again, didn’t need to wait for an answer.

‘Did you see it? Your page is blowing up, it’s insane.’

**_‘I did see it, yes. What exactly does ‘otp’ and ‘ship’ mean? Why are they saying these things about Toni and I?’_ **

‘They are saying you guys would be cute together, and I agree! You walk outside for one day and look at you. There are already several Twitter pages dedicated to you two as a pair.’

**_‘Is that a good thing?’_ **

‘Of course it is. You two are the newest internet sensation. There isn’t anything better that could have happened to your channel.’

**_‘Well, let me go through these comments and emails. I’ll talk to you later Betty.’_ **

Betty agreed and hung up, leaving a hollow ringing going through Cheryl’s mind. 

_ Internet sensation _ , what did that even entail?

Cheryl looked through more of the comments and determined that mostly it meant the people of the internet were horny, and would rather meddle in her romantic life than deal with their own. Beyond the initial shock of it all, she couldn't help but feel...excited. 

Excited for the possibilities that were open to her channel, and hopefully her artwork. Even as she sat there, three more emails came in from companies wanting to sponsor her videos, attempting to strike while the iron is hot. 

Cheryl went over all the possibilities of where to begin with the newfound attention, and could only come to one conclusion. Toni was one half of the reason the video went viral overnight. There was no ignoring her part in it all, so Cheryl knew what needed to be done. She needed to speak with Toni before going forward. She could only hope Toni was working, otherwise she would have no idea how to find her.

Cheryl kicked herself for not getting Toni’s number, or even her last name, as she got dressed in a hurry. The moment she closed the door behind her and set out to the museum, she swore to herself that would be the last time she made that mistake. 

**//**

Close to a half hour later, Cheryl was once again facing the two iconic lions. This time, however, was different. 

At the front entrance stood two nearly identical security guards. They were equally bald and built like tanks. She chose to ask the one without sunglasses for permission to pass.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Do you have an appointment scheduled?” He responded in a booming voice.

“Well no, I’m here to see Toni. She works here as a guide actually...do you know her?”

The man with sunglasses laughed lightly before stepping forward.

“You and everybody else today. No appointment, no entrance. Keep moving lady.”

Cheryl was more than a little offended. How dare he speak to her like that? What gave him the right? All she had done was ask a question. 

It didn’t take long to figure out why he was so rude. Just as she stepped down, another woman came running up the steps and attempted to push past the guards.

“Let me go!” The woman screamed as she was easily blocked. “I just want to get a guided tour. I’ll leave Toni alone, I promise!”

Neither Cheryl, nor the guards were convinced, and she wasn’t let in. While Cheryl didn’t know her, and had no duty to protect Toni, she was still glad the crazed woman didn’t get into the museum. That, of course, only meant that the woman turned to her instead.

“Oh...my...god. You’re Cheryl, from the video! I was hoping to meet Toni, and here I am meeting you first. This is so exciting.”

Truthbetold, Cheryl had no idea how to respond to the fan, if that's even what she should be called. It wasn’t exactly normal for her to be recognized, nevermind to this level. 

Thankfully it wasn’t the moment for her to figure it out either. Instead, the guard in glasses waved her forward and allowed her to step past them. 

“You’re in this mess with her, huh?” He asked, appearing amused. 

“I suppose so, yes.” 

The man nodded while the other guard kept an eye on the woman attempting to gain entrance again.

“She’s probably in the dark room. Go ahead in.”

Without questioning his good graces, Cheryl thanked him and opened the door. 

It was quiet when she walked into the main lobby, unlike the bustling city. The silence was a welcome change, she even felt a little rude for speaking at the visitors desk.

“Could you possibly point me to the dark room. Sunglasses outside told me that’s where I can find my...friend Toni.”

The woman behind the desk stared at her through a curtain of frizzy hair with an odd smile playing at the edges of her lips. Cheryl was planning to walk away when the woman finally answered.

“Take this map, I’ve circled it for you. Good luck love.”

“Thanks…” Cheryl replied as she grabbed the map.

Everyone was acting so strange, and she felt anxious since waking up that morning. The closer she got to the red circle on the map, the more Cheryl wondered why it was she chose to seek Toni out. What could she possibly say? 

Cheryl highly doubted apologizing for accidentally making her internet-famous would do any good, but what was the alternative?

Because she was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t realize how close she was to the dark room until she ran right into something. It took Cheryl several seconds to realize it wasn’t  _ something  _ she ran into, but rather,  _ someone. _

“Toni! I’m sorry, I didn't see you there.”

Toni held a hand out and offered it to Cheryl, who was splayed out on the floor.

“People have been trying to see me all day, and you accidentally run into me because you didn’t see me right in front of you.”

She didn’t seem annoyed. In fact, she seemed closer to happy than annoyed.

“Are you alright?” Cheryl asked the smiley pink haired woman.

“I’m a little overwhelmed.” Toni nodded “Not gonna lie, I kinda wanted to hide in my bed all day when I woke up this morning.”

Cheryl took Toni’s offered hand and stood up to brush herself off.

“You don’t look overwhelmed, or like you are trying to hide.”

“That’s because I realized I have fifteen minutes of fame from doing something I love to do. You can’t beat that. It will die down eventually, but I’d rather enjoy it than let it pass me by.”

“I’m still adjusting myself. That’s why I’m here actually.”

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Toni pointed to the other end of the hallway.

“Want to get some coffee with me? You can tell me more about why you’re here.”

It wasn’t butterflies Cheryl felt in her stomach, it felt more like a full force tornado.

“That sounds lovely. Lead the way.”

They walked in relative silence until they came upon a tour group. They passed without incident, and they were back to silence. Cheryl wondered what place Toni was taking her when she came to a stop.

“I thought we were getting coffee.” Cheryl said, confusion evident.

“We are. The best coffee in the city is brewed behind these doors.” 

Cheryl looked at the solid mahogany doors and to the sign above them that read  _ Canteen: Employees only. _

“Unless this new world I woke up in this morning rendered me unable to read properly, that says employees only. I don't work here.”

“We’re famous now.” Toni said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she waved her hands in the air. “We can go wherever we want.”

“Haven’t I done enough to get you fired this week?”

Toni shook her head and dramatically flung open both doors. 

Cheryl expected the employees to have a shabby little room with a water cooler and mismatched chairs, like most breakrooms. Instead, there were plush looking beanbag chairs on top of pressed marble floors, a full kitchen and what looked like the inside of a starbucks. Upon closer inspection she didn’t see a cash register or anyone in a green apron.

“Is all this free for you guys?”

“It is, but is that really what you came to talk to me about?” Toni asked with the same strange look that she had during their private tour the day before.

“No, it most certainly isn’t” 

“Okay then, let’s get some coffee. What’s your poison?”

Cheryl hesitated, not wanting Toni to have to make her drink.

“Cherry Blossom Frappuccino, but I highly doubt you have the…”

Cheryl was cut off by the sound of the blender as Toni dipped below the counter to grab several bottles. Seeing how stunned she was, Toni explained above the whirring of the blender.

“I worked as a bartender and a barista. I even know the secret menu at Starbucks.”

“Well aren’t you full of surprises.”

Toni began pouring the mixture she made into a cup and smiled brightly at Cheryl.

“I think most strangers are full of surprises until they aren’t strangers anymore.”

When Cheryl failed to reply, Toni winked and handed over her drink before washing up the equipment she just used. 

Cheryl chose a table, rather than a beanbag she would certainly embarsess herself trying to get out of later, and waited for Toni to join her. A moment later, they sat facing each other quietly until Cheryl’s world exploded.

She drank deeply through her straw, barely containing the moan bubbling up within her.

“This is incredible, way better than I ever got at Starbucks. You...you are incredible.”

“That’s because of my secret ingredient.” Toni replied. 

“What’s your secret ingredient?”

“I can’t tell you that...or it wouldn’t be a secret.”

Cheryl laughed despite herself and her anxiety about the entire situation. 

“I suppose that’s true. Thank you, nonetheless. Perhaps one day you will tell me what that secret ingredient is.”

“Well if the internet has their way, I’ll be telling you all sorts of things.”

Suddenly Cheryl forgot how to swallow properly, causing the sugary drink to pour down her throat and cut off her airway. It took a few minutes for her to recover, and she was ready to run away in embarrassment when she saw the look on Toni’s face. It wasn’t a look of judgment, and she definitely wasn’t laughing. Instead, she looked intimately concerned. 

“Are you alright?” Toni asked before handing over a stack of napkins. 

“Yes, I am perfectly fine. My apologies.”

“Why are you apologizing for nearly dying?”

Cheryl didn't know her well enough to explain her harsh upbringing or the crushing expectation that plagued her entire life. So, she decided to shrug and hope Toni would let it go. Thankfully, she did just that.

“So what are we going to do about our new found fame?” Toni asked to change the subject.

“What would be your preference? I roped you into this not knowing this would be the result. I will therefore defer to your judgement.”

“We could hunker down until it passed.” Toni suggested. “Or, we could lean in.”

“Lean in?”

“Yes,  _ lean in _ . I’ve watched some of your videos. What if you did a tutorial with me and see what happens?”

Cheryl shook her head, unsure of the whole situation.

“People might assume things if we  _ lean in. _ ” 

Toni took a long sip of her own drink that smelled like caramel, and maybe dark chocolate. She leaned in and Cheryl caught a glimpse of Toni’s eyes that glittered in a way that made the redhead weak. 

“Then let them assume.” Toni whispered into Cheryl's ear.

Let them assume. That was her suggestion, and Cheryl wasn’t sure she could follow through on it. She was sure that it was difficult to be around Toni, and to _ lean in _ , meant prolonging their newfound success. 

It was the only option that seemed viable with Toni so close to her. She could only hope she wouldn’t come to regret it. 


	3. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni is cute, Betty is helpful. Things get a little steamy, but mostly Toni and Cheryl are two giant dorks and we love them all the more for it. 
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos if you're shy. You can also follow me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater for updates or to talk to me about the fic.

“Welcome back to PFA. As you can see, we have a special guest with us today.” Cheryl beamed as she looked to her pink haired house guest. “I’m sure you all remember Toni from my last video. I reached out to her and we have decided to mix things up.”

“Mix things up as in mixed drinks?” Toni interrupted to ask.

“I was thinking wine actually.”

“Sounds great Cher, please continue with your intro. Wait, is this live?”

“No,” Cheryl laughed.

“So you can edit out any parts where I look stupid, or ugly?”

Cheryl looked at the camera as if she were on The Office and sighed.

“I could, if that were even a remote possibility. I, and the entire internet, are pretty convinced that there is no scenario in which you could possibly look stupid or ugly.”

“She flatters me with her lies, but that’s okay. I’ll be quiet while you finish.”

Cheryl was too busy trying to contain a grin to continue, and in that moment was just as glad as Toni that they weren’t doing this live.

“As I was saying, we have Toni with us today. She describes herself as ‘ _not even a novice painter’,_ and has agreed to do a tutorial with me in real time to show that everyone is capable of learning to paint. I’ve never had a guest before so we are both virgins to this process.”

“Oh, I’m no virgin. I can assure you of that.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes before looking to the floor and then up to the camera. She could feel her cheeks growing hot, and knew both her cheeks and neck were crimson. 

“What’s the matter Cheryl? Would you prefer me to flirt with you off camera?”

“No,” Cheryl cleared her throat. “You can flirt whenever you’d like, that is your right.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes” Cheryl replied as she double checked her supplies. “As is my right to ignore your flirting.”

Toni scoffed, but didn’t appear truly offended, which Cheryl was grateful for. She was having a hard enough time getting through the video without giving in to her flirting and making a fool of herself in front of a few million people. 

“Today we will be putting a pause on our mountain pictures we have been working on, as Toni wasn’t with us for those tutorials. Instead, we will be working on something simple but with a lot of room for your own stylized choices. We will be using many oranges and reds for this, so make sure to pause this and grab extra.”

“Are you going to start me off on something really hard? Like realism or something?” Toni asked as she inspected the supplies Cheryl provided to her.

“Not at all. Today we will be doing a simple scene, it is a tire swing tied to a singular tree against the backdrop of a sunset.”

“I don’t know how to do any of that. I could show you things I do know how to do though. Things I know how to do very well.”

Cheryl ignored the comment and Toni’s wink that followed it, while also trying to control her wild heartbeat and churning stomach. 

“Today is my day to demonstrate. You will have your turn another day, which brings me to another point. Next week we will be flipping this channel on it’s head by working with another medium. Toni has so kindly offered to do a video with me about her photography and the process from setting a shot, to taking it, and finally, developing it. I have no idea what I am doing so I’m sure that will be a barrel of laughs.”

“No more than how much everyone is going to laugh at my terrible painting skills.”

“Everyone is an artist under my guidance. That being said, let’s get started.”

Toni went quiet and looked much more serious than she did before. Cheryl pretended not to notice the shake in Toni’s hands or the clearing of her throat. Toni flirting was hot, but her nerves were adorable. She would make sure to take her time on this tutorial so that Toni could feel as relaxed as possible. 

“First thing is first, get your pencil. We are going to sketch out some vague shapes of what we intend to pain. Some people say that’s cheating, but to them, I say the wheel was invented for a reason. Use the tools you’re given.”

She went on to sketch out the rough shape of a hill, the trunk and branches of a tree and the tire swing. 

“We won't sketch anything for the ground or the sky, as those will be a blend of colors and strokes. It is also where you will have the chance to freestyle a bit. I will show you how I do it, but feel free to improvise.”

Cheryl looked back to Toni, but couldn’t see her through the canvas. They decided before they began recording to make sure Toni could see Cheryl’s canvas, but not the other way around. Toni really wanted to surprise her with the final product, and as she was quickly learning, it was really hard to deny Toni anything. 

“Alright, now that we have our sketches on the canvas, I’m going to pause briefly to get Toni and I some wine, and see if she has any questions so far.”

Toni poked her head from around the canvas with a grin.

“First question, what kind of wine are we dealing with?”

“I have white, and both a dry and wet red. Which would you prefer, or water if you don’t prefer any of them?”

Toni pretended to contemplate her choices, finger tapping against her chin and eyes raised to the ceiling.

“Wet red. That’s my favorite.”

“Of course it is…” Cheryl said as she felt the breath leave her lungs “I’ll be right back with that.”

A couple of minutes later, Toni joined her in the kitchen that faced the living room.

“I feel weird sitting in front of the camera without you. Should we turn it off while we gather our wine?” Toni asked quietly.

“No, I like to leave it on for B-Roll shots and incase I accidentally knock something over and can use it as a blooper or something.”

Toni leaned in closer and grabbed the wine glas being offered to her, letting her fingers brush against Cheryl’s.

“And do you expect me to do something blooper worthy?”

“No.” Cheryl shook her head. “I don’t expect anything from you. Hope, however, is a whole other beast.”

Suddenly Toni was too close. Cheryl didn’t remember either of them closing the space between them, but in the blink of an eye, they were nearly nose to nose. She assumed being so close to Toni would mean her nerves would get worse, but they only disappeared in response. She held no fear, no obligation, nothing but the magnetic presence of the woman in front of her.

Unfortunately for them both, there was a video to be filmed. It didn’t matter how internet famous she got, Cheryl would never make _that_ kind of video for the world to see. So with the camera and mic still running, Cheryl sucked in a breath and backed away quickly from the other woman. 

“Shall we get back to it?”

“Only if we can get back to this later, if you want to of course.”

Cheryl swallowed a chuckle and backed a little further away.

“I don’t know how anyone could ever not want to, but we have painting to do for right now.”

Reluctantly, both women back away from each other entirely and returned to their stools and canvases. 

“Now that we have our wine and our pictures sketched out, we can get to the fun part. Ready to start painting Toni?”

Toni remained quiet but gave a salute to indicate she was ready. But before she could even dip her brush into the paint, she for the first time ever had to stop the video to silence her phone. She had several texts and missed calls from Betty, but would just need to deal with it later. She assumed Betty was just calling for an update about Toni, but clearly that would need to wait.

After silencing her phone, Cheryl went through the steps of what colors to mix for the first color they needed, reminding people it was okay for it not to be perfectly blended as it would add texture to their work. 

She went through how to use short strokes of browns and reds to create the earth around the tree, which would be their focal point, before bringing in white highlights to help convey the sunset. They worked their way up to painting to start their tree, with Cheryl giving instructions of how people could make it their own. Toni groaned and sighed, but Cheryl was glad she couldn’t see her, otherwise there was no way she could have finished the tutorial. 

Once the timer went off, signaling the end of the hour Cheryl said the magical words to wrap up her video.

“The timer has gone off, so you know what that means. Brushes down, wrists rolled and eyes on the screen.”

She heard shuffling behind her, indicating that at least Toni listened to her instructions. 

“I am super excited to finish this work, I think it is coming out great so far. Next tutorial we will finish our trees and work on the backing sunset. Again a reminder that next week will not be that tutorial, as we will be getting a crash course in photography. The week after that we will finish these works.”

Cheryl attempted to sneak a peak at Toni’s canvas, but she was met with squinted eyes and a wagging finger. 

“Okay, so I’m gathering that I can’t get a sneak peek at her painting. She will reveal it to the camera, and myself, at the same time. Are you ready Toni?”

Toni nodded, but didn’t seem terribly confident. Cheryl shot her the most encouraging smile she could muster and watched her relax as a reaction. 

“Internet, please don’t laugh at me. Cheryl, if you laugh at me, I’ll never make you my secret ingredient coffee again.”

Cheryl made a show of pretending to seal her mouth and throw the imaginary key over her shoulder, which made Toni laugh, but seemed to help her nerves. 

A moment later, Toni grabbed the edges of her canvas and turned it around.

Cheryl was beyond grateful she didn’t actually have to fight the urge to laugh. There was nothing to laugh at. Toni’s colors were slightly different than her own, but it was her brush strokes that made the most difference. While Cheryl used more browns and took care to add shadows from the sunset she had not yet painted, Toni’s tree seemed to come off the canvas and meet her line of vision without effort. It certainly was the focal point, drawing the eye in a significant way.

“No one is laughing,Toni. Your painting is...beautiful. Truly, I could only hope someone would find my tutorial helpful enough to produce something like that. It’s excellent.”

Toni smiled in response, but it was a much different smile than she had seen before. It was shy, with no humor or malice behind it. If Cheryl hadn’t already called the painting beautiful, she would need to borrow the word to describe Toni. 

After a moment of shared eye contact that lasted a second or so too long, Cheryl returned her gaze to the camera. 

“There you have it, Toni is a natural. Check back in next week to see if my foray into photography goes the same. Tell me how you liked Toni’s painting in the comments below, or leave a suggestion of something else you would like a video on. That's it for today, and remember, keep it loose.”

Toni dramatically put up a peace sign behind her just before she turned off the camera. Cheryl barely had a moment to breathe, and didn’t dare risk looking at Toni, before someone was banging on her door.

“Is there an angry girlfriend out there I should know about?” Toni asked, mostly in a teasing tone.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend, angry or otherwise.” Cheryl responded as she crossed the room to open the door.

There was no time to take in Toni’s reaction, or what it meant, before the door she was reaching for swung open. 

“Cheryl!” The intruder screamed as her vision was blurred by wild blonde hair. 

“Why yes cousin Betty, please come in.”

Betty slammed the door shut behind her, a move that would surely anger her neighbor, before turning to face Cheryl and Toni with wide eyes. 

“I called you so many times. Why didn’t you answer Cheryl?”

“I was recording a video, I don’t answer my phone when I’m recording.”

Betty sighed and looked over to Cheryl’s camera set up.

“You weren’t recording a video.” She said quietly. “You were live, the whole time.”

Cheryl heard a gasp from behind her, causing her to swing around and see Toni’s shocked face.

“Did you know it was live?” Toni asked “Did you do this on purpose?”

“Of course not! I would never do anything without your consent. I must have hit the wrong button, you are incredibly distracting, in case no one has informed you of this before.”

“So now it’s my fault?”

“It’s no one’s fault.” Betty cut in “It was an accident, and it’s alright. I ran all the way over here to let you guys know. I didn’t want you to assume it was just recording and let the internet see all your business. ”

“You live two and a half blocks away.” Cheryl laughed, happy the mood lifted and Toni didn’t look angry anymore.

“There’s a lot of stairs Cheryl!”

Toni laughed and visibly relaxed, knowing no one was trying to take advantage of her. 

“I appreciate the mad dash over here, but the camera is off now. I think we are safe.”

“Well fine.” Betty huffed and turned to Toni. “It was nice to meet you. I’d be happy to meet you under more sane circumstances some other time.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

With that, Betty left Toni and Cheryl to the realization that the internet just saw far more than either of them intended to show. Before Cheryl could address that problem, Toni spoke up.

“Is everyone in your family ridiculously hot, or is it just you two?”

“What?”

“You called her cousin Betty. You are insanely hot, and so is your cousin. What kind of gene pool do you come from?”

“You’re too kind.” Cheryl responded as she sat down on a stool. 

Toni crossed the room and stood between Cheryl’s legs. The air around them seemed to heat up within milliseconds. Cheryl was also sure there was a lack of oxygen. How else could she explain her struggling lungs and heated face?

“I’m not actually all that kind. I am honest though.”

Cheryl craned her neck to look up at Toni, who was waiting very patiently for a response.

“Can I be honest with you about something?” The redhead asked.

“Sure.”

“Okay, to be honest...I’m about to starve. I believe my stomach has somehow come alive and is currently trying to eat all the organs around it.”

“Oh…” Toni backed up slightly “Do you want me to go so you can eat?”

“No, I want you to stay and I want you to tell me if you would rather pasta, or tacos.”

“Tacos, one hundred percent of the time I prefer tacos.” Toni replied with a grin. 

Cheryl turned on her phone to make an order, but with so many notifications coming in, it was impossible. 

“How about we do this the old school way and go get it? I know of an excellent place a few blocks over.”

“Sure, is it a taco truck? I love a good taco truck.” 

“No, there are many things in which I enjoy freedom in, eating from a truck is not one of them. I don’t eat from trucks, no matter what the type of food is.”

Toni shook her head but didn’t comment further. Instead, she picked up her jacket to put it on, which caused the smallest sliver of skin on her stomach to be visible. Cheryl looked away as quickly as possible, yet somehow knew she stared too long.

“Ready to go?” Cheryl asked, eyes on the floor.

“I am, don’t forget your jacket.” 

Toni’s smirk told Cheryl she noticed the lingering stare, but there was no going back. While Toni seemed comfortable to flirt out in the open, Cheryl didn’t have the confidence to do so. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, or wasn’t flattered by Toni’s obvious attempts, she just didn't know how to return the sentiment. She could yell, and be ruthless, without hesitation. That was always her strong suit, but it wasn’t what she wanted for Toni. What Cheryl wanted instead, was for the night to never end, and the week separating their next meeting to be much shorter than any other week in her life.

Still, Toni wanted to spend time with her even once the camera was off. That had to be a good sign. So, Cheryl did her best not to over think as they left her apartment and stood in the hallway. While Cheryl locked up, both women were startled by a loud bang behind them.

“What the hell!” Toni exclaimed as an old man, bent over a cane, approached them.

“Precisely, what the hell indeed!” The man replied as he pointed his cane towards Toni. “Are you two running a zoo in that apartment? A man should be able to relax in his own home!”

Cheryl intended to ignore her nosey old neighbor as she always did, but Toni was having none of that. 

“Oh, do you own the building sir?” She asked in a strangely high pitched voice.

“I’ve lived here for over twenty years, you hooligan.” The man replied.

“So you don’t own the building then?”

“If I did, I would have kicked out your freaky redheaded friend a long time ago!”

Cheryl tried again to get Toni to walk away from the confrontation by tugging at her leather jacket, but it was of no use. Toni continued walking towards the old man and smacked the cane out of her face. 

“You pay rent, same as her. Twenty years or six months, you are no more important than she is. People can’t live in silence old man. Now if you ever point your cane at me or Cheryl again, we are gonna have a problem. Got it?”

The man looked between them both, and in the end, decided arguing with them any further wasn’t worth the trouble. He turned around with a grunt and went back into his apartment, wisly not causing Toni’s anger to grow. 

Once he was gone, Toni turned to look at Cheryl with a grin, happy she scared the old man off.

“Now I understand why all of your videos are so quiet. With that old guy hanging around, you have to be as quiet as the dead.”

“Don’t worry about him.” Cheryl said as she held out her hand to Toni “Let’s go get an absurd amount of tacos. 

To her great surprise, and delight, Toni accepted her outstretched hand and laced their fingers together. They walked down the stairs and a few blocks over until they reached the taco place. They only parted hands when it was time to grab their large to-go bag. 

Hours later when the wine bottles ran empty and they were over stuffed with tacos, the night began to wind down. It made Cheryl sad to know her apartment would be empty once again, but she also found it much harder to breathe around Toni. In the end, with a smile on both their faces, they walked towards the door in what seemed like slow motion.

“Thank you for everything tonight Cheryl. The paint lesson, wine, tacos, and of course your company. I could have done without the accidental live showing though. I would have flirted with you way less.”

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Cheryl asked as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. 

Toni stepped closer until they were once again nearly nose to nose.

“Probably because it’s not true. I can’t seem to help myself around you.”

“I don’t mind...that you can’t help yourself.”

The oxygen once again left the room as Toni’s lips brushed against her own.

“Can I kiss you?” Toni asked.

All Cheryl could do was nod in response, she didn’t trust herself to speak.

Without delay or hesitation, Toni rested her hand against Cheryl’s cheek and leaned in through the last inch of space that remained between them. Their lips met and the rest of the world disappeared. 

Cheryl had just enough time to appreciate how soft Toni’s lips were before they separated.

“Until next time…” Toni said breathily as she opened the door.

“I’ll call you...about the next video I mean.”

Cheryl saw something flash across Toni’s eyes, but it was gone too quickly to make out what it was. With one last squeeze of the hand, Toni was gone, and Cheryl was devastated by the resulting silence in her apartment. 

A week was too long to wait. She needed a plan, and a reason, to see her sooner. But before Cheryl could begin putting that into action, she needed to deal with the mass influx of notifications that came in during their accidental live broadcast. 

With a sigh, Cheryl chose to respond to Betty first, instead of the thousands of strangers.

It only took one ring before her best friend, and only family, answered the phone.

‘Hello?’

**_‘Betty...I need your advice.’_ **

_‘Is it how to translate the comments already rolling in on your accidental video?’_

**_‘No...why would I need help with that?’_ **

_‘Because a week ago you didn't know what a ship was.’_

**_‘Fair enough cousin. I will look into them then call you back if I need assistance.’_ **

_‘Alright, talk to you soon!’_

Cheryl was annoyed by Betty being so sure she would have no idea what the comments meant, causing her to hang up a little more aggressively than she meant to. 

From there she opened up her laptop, allowing for a full ten minutes of backed up notifications to come through before checking the comments. What she saw unfortunately confirmed Betty’s suspicions. She had no idea what any of them meant. 

* * *

**_Choni4Life:_ ** _Had to change my user after this video dropped. How could I ship anyone else?_

**_TopVTop:_ ** _Get it Cheryl!_

**_Charmer92:_ ** _We did decide on Choni for the ship name right? Tonyl just doesn’t work for me._

**_BobLuvr:_ ** _Has someone made a playlist? I’m making a playlist. Something soft, like Cheryl’s gay ass._

**_Chxnidale:_ ** _Petition for Cheryl Blossom to marry me._

* * *

  
  
Cheryl called Betty back and sighed when she finally answered.

**_‘Okay, so maybe I could use your help.’_ **

_‘Like I knew you would. Hoped you saved me a taco. I’m coming over.’_

Cheryl rolled her eyes and pretended not to like the idea, but they both knew she couldn’t be alone. She needed support, and needed to talk about the many changes her life was quickly undergoing. 

While she missed Toni, she needed Betty’s tried-and-true advice and comfort the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the picture they were painting, check it.
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/yi3hLu1c5k9LXBKQ6


	4. Neon Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had a really rough go of things lately. That being said, this chapter is equal parts cut, artsy, and dirty. Hope you all like it. Please feel free to leave a comment here or follow me on Twitter @ChoniSweetwater for updates or to chat about the fic. I may end up extending the chapter count on this, we shall see.

The sun was shining and Cheryl, herself, was glowing. 

It was the morning after her late night video with Toni, which accidentally went live instead of recording. She knew she should be embarrassed, but mostly she was just giddy. Sure it was a mistake, and a stupid one at that, but that mistake led to the perfect ending to a nerve wrecking night. Beyond that, it led to a record number of views on her channel. 

She could still feel Toni’s lips on hers as they tingled even hours later in the light of day. While this kiss was short, and maybe a little awkward, it also awakened something in her. Lust wasn’t something she typically had to deal with. Unrequited love or unbending hate were usually the only two things she felt in the romantic sense. 

In this case, it was almost entirely lust that filled her mind, thoughts and imagination. She knew the night before that a week was too long to wait to see Toni. She either needed an excuse, or a jump start in confidence. Either way, Cheryl would be seeing Toni sooner than a week.

With that in mind, Cheryl rolled over in bed and dialed Toni’s number. It rang long enough for Cheryl to doubt herself and lower the phone to hang up. Thankfully, just before her thumb hit the big red button, a breathless voice came through.

_ ‘Hello?’ _

**_‘Hello, it’s Cheryl. Did I catch you at a bad time? You sound a little...out of breath.’_ **

_ ‘Not at all, I just got out of the shower and didn’t hear my phone at first. I ran to answer it in case it was important. As it turns out I was right, it is someone important calling. Totally worth the loss of breath.’ _

**_‘I certainly don’t think I would classify myself as important. You can call me back later if you want. If you ran from the shower you probably want to catch your breath, and get dressed.’_ **

_ ‘I didn’t think you’d be the one to tell me to put on clothes, at least I hoped not. It’s too hot to get dressed just yet. So what's up, miss me already? Or are you calling to cancel our video next week and crush my dreams?’ _

**_‘No...well I mean yes...to the first part...I think. I wasn’t calling to cancel. I was actually thinking that maybe if we knew each other better, artistically, that we could come up with some ideas for the channel, or ideas going forward in general.’_ **

_ ‘I have plenty of ideas.’ _

**_‘That’s great to hear. There’s this art performance I go to once a month. I know it’s short notice but it’s happening tonight. Would you like to come with me...if you don’t already have plans._ **

_ ‘I would love to. Text me the details, and I’ll see you tonight.’ _

**‘Sounds good, I will text you when we hang up.’**

_ ‘Unfortunately for us all, I have to go get dressed now, but I’ll look for your text. And Cheryl…’ _

**_‘Yes?’_ **

_ ‘Thanks for calling to ask me out… I was going to do the same if you didn't.’ _

**_‘I will see you this evening.’_ **

The pair exchanged quick ‘goodbye’s before Cheryl mercifully hung up. The second her phone went dark, she was finally able to let out the breath she had been holding in all along. She wasn’t used to someone flirting so openly, and she wasn’t really sure how to react to it. 

The more pressing issue was Toni’s parting words.

_ ‘Thanks for calling to ask me out.’ _

Those words sent Cheryl into a spiral of self doubt. Did Toni think this was a date? Was this a date? Was that the intention when she called Toni to begin with? Why didn’t she wait to call until she was more awake and could think straight?

Of course, no matter how long Cheryl had been awake, Toni made her heart flutter and knees weak, even over the phone apparently. Though she knew it didn’t matter how awake she was during the call, she still chose to blame her reaction on that for her own comfort.

As it turned out, Cheryl once again didn't wake until the afternoon. That meant there wasn’t as much time until she saw Toni as she thought there was. At first that was comforting, then that thought only served to bring her more anxiety. She had no idea what she was going to wear, how she was going to do her hair or if she should plan for something to do after the show.

Would Toni want dinner afterwards? Would she want to go straight home? Or would the impossible happen, and Toni requests to go home with her? 

The possibilities were too much to contemplate as a whole, so Cheryl decided to focus on one thing at a time. First thing, finding something to wear. 

Cheryl and Betty had talked long into the night before Betty left to go home just as the sun was beginning to rise. Even though she was just there, and even though they just talked, Cheryl needed Betty to calm her nerves and give an opinion on the outfit choices she picked out.

One quick phone call later, and with zero resistance, Betty walked into the apartment like she owned the place. 

“You rang?” The blonde asked as she entered.

“Yes, I’m seeing Toni tonight and I don’t know if it is or isn’t a date so I need help picking out an outfit that would be good for either a date, or a non date. Also I need your help not hyperventilating and dying from sheer panic alone.”

Betty nodded, looking vaguely amused. 

“Is this for your channel or…”

“No.” Cheryl replied as she shuffled through a stack of pants on the bed. 

“Then who initiated it?”

“I did…”

Betty crossed her arms and did a miserable job pretending not to smile.

“Did Toni seem like she thought it was a date?”

Cheryl stared at the piles of clothes on the bed, trying to remember not only Toni’s words, but her tone as well.

“She said thank you for calling and asking her out, and that if I didn’t call, she was going to do it herself.”

“That settles that then.” Betty replied as she flung open the closet doors. “You are going on a date, so put those pants away. You are showing some leg tonight.”

“What if you’re wrong? No offense dear Betty, but you are crushing on a guy named Jughead who you hated two weeks ago.”

“I’m not wrong, try these on.”

Betty flung over a few things for Cheryl to try on and they spent the next hour and a half picking out the perfect outfit. In the end, Cheryl gave in to Betty’s pestering and wore her suggested outfit.

Since it was a pretty warm day, it left them more options than usual. After a few minutes of adjusting herself in the bathroom, Cheryl emerged. 

On the final choice, Cheryl wore high waisted black shorts with two rows of buttons going down the front. Betty chose them because they ‘ _ make your legs look a mile long and your ass look heavenly.’  _ Tucked into her shorts was a flowy red blouse that was so thin, it became see-through in the right light. 

Her thigh-high boots clicked as she walked into the livingroom to get Betty’s final approval. 

“Perfect!” The blonde exclaimed once she walked into the room. “Let’s leave your hair down, it’s looking perfectly wavy today. Also, one final touch and you are ready to go.”

Betty motioned for her to turn around, and Cheryl cooperated without further question. She learned after all these years to just go with it when Betty got this excited. Her final touch turned out to be a black choker with a silver medal ring that sat on her throat. 

“I’m not trying to have sex with her in a dungeon Betty, I just want to go to this art exhibit with her.”

Betty dismissed her concerns with one quick wave of her hand.

“Why limit yourself? Aim for the moon.”

When Cheryl’s only response was a huff of air, Betty continued.

“I’m sure Toni likes you for you and will enjoy herself no matter what you are wearing. But this way, she will get to enjoy the view as well as your company. Just don’t forget to bring your lipstick for touch ups in case she sees the view and gets the overwhelming urge to jump you, in a dungeon or anywhere else. What time is she supposed to be here?”

Cheryl looked at her phone to see she missed a text from Toni saying she was on the way. She wasn’t sure exactly where she lived, so she could arrive at any moment. In fact, the moment Cheryl looked up from her phone to tell Betty that, there was a booming knock on her front door.

“That must be her, I’ll go let her in.”

“Okay, you go get her, I’ll clean your bed off real quick.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it when I get home.”

Betty shook her head and sighed.

“If you come home with her tonight and you can’t get to your bed, it will be a sad evening. Let me help future you.”

“Just what makes you think I will even be sleeping with her tonight?”

“Well…” Betty looked Cheryl up and down. “Look at yourself...why wouldn’t she want to sleep with you? Go let her in before she turns around and goes back home.”

Cheryl let out a small yelp when Betty literally kicked her ass and forced her into the living room. She could only hope Toni hadn’t heard it and wasn’t aggravated by the wait. She opened the door to let Toni in and willed her muscles not to shake at the site of her date.

Toni leaned confidently against the door frame, her heavy black biker boots crossed over one another. Cheryl followed her line of site up to her legs that were covered in tight checker patterned pants, that left little to the imagination. What left even less to the imagination was black crop top shirt that was just high enough to see her defined abs and threatened to show the world her breast with a single stretch. Finally, Cheryl’s gaze fell on Toni’s pink hair that was separated into pigtails and braided, her one true weakness in women. 

There was no way of Toni knowing that, yet Cheryl was somehow attacked by the sight of all of her fantasies at once.

“Are you going to invite me in? Or did you invite me over just to stare at me?” Toni asked, a smile stretched wide.

“If I’m being totally honest with you, right this moment, I am perfectly content with canceling all our evening plans and standing here to stare at you all night instead. Even still, it’s best you come in.”

Toni stepped in and looked around for a moment.

“No camera tonight?” Toni asked.

“No, I was hoping it would just be me and you tonight, instead of you me and the whole world. I hope that’s alright.”

Toni moved within inches of Cheryl, causing the air around them to become somehow much thinner.

“Sounds perfect...except one thing.”

Cheryl waited for the other shoe to drop, effectively imploding her romantic life before it even had the chance to become something. Instead, Toni pointed behind her.

“You didn’t mention Betty was coming along too. Is this a thruple date?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, ever so slightly, and looked to Betty who was doing a terrible job tiptoeing out of the room. 

“No, I have no wish to be in a thruple with you, never mind a thruple with my cousin. It’s just us tonight.”

“Good, because you look too damn good for me to share with anyone else tonight.” Toni beamed and locked arms with Cheryl. “Should we get going then?”

Cheryl nodded and looked to Betty who was trying to look as small as humanly possible while she slipped on her shoes. 

“Will you lock up behind us, dear Betty?”

“Yeah” Betty agreed “You kids be safe tonight.” 

A few minutes later, both women waited in comfortable silence for their ride to arrive. Cheryl could have driven her car she kept locked away in her storage building underground, but she wanted the option to have a few drinks when her nerves kicked in. 

Once they arrived at the warehouse the art show was in, Cheryl assumed her nerves would die down. The truth was, they only multiplied. She wasn’t exactly sure why she felt so uneasy. After all, it wasn’t a blind first date, and it wasn’t the first time they hung out together without the camera. The only thing she could think of was how official the word  _ date  _ was.

Toni must have sensed her nerves as she reached out to grab Cheryl’s hand. She pulled the nervous redhead around the corner, in their own private shadow, where no one could see or hear them.

“Are you alright?” Toni asked.

Cheryl nodded, but had no words to share. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“I’m fine” Cheryl bluffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just hope you like the show is all. It’s a bit experimental.”

Toni stepped closer, eliminating the space between them, and arched her neck to lock eyes with the woman before her.

“I’m here with you. No matter what the show is or what we are doing, I’m just happy to be here with you.”

Cheryl nodded and tried to silently accept her words, but Toni was having none of it. A moment later, Toni’s cool hands cupped Cheryl’s face and pulled her forward. Their lips met for the second time in two days, but this time was much different. The first time was brief, and tentative. The second time around, tucked between the shadows of two warehouses, the pair was far more brazen.

Toni’s hands ran from the sides of her face, to the nape of Cheryl’s neck, where she grabbed a fistful of her fiery red hair. Cheryl chose to wrap her arms around Toni’s waist and bring them close enough for their body’s to become flush with one another. 

A groan from the back of Toi’s throat caused Cheryl to suck in a deep and sudden breath while her hands fell lower until they reached the slope of Toni’s ass. 

It took the two women a moment to remember their surroundings and break it apart. It required more willpower than any of them realized they possessed to stop the procession of tongue against tongue, chest against chest, and hips that were gaining a life of their own. 

“As much as I enjoy your very clearly skilled hands on my body, we should get inside. I wouldn’t want you to miss your very first showing.” Cheryl finally said, breathlessly. 

Toni nodded, but was too out of breath to say anything.

Hand in hand they walked inside to see the warehouse being exclusively lit by various shades of blacklights. In the entry was your typical purple hue, with a man dressed in all black using white paint to make a clear path for visitors to go forward. Further in, the lights turned blue and, directly under those lights, were two large glass cubes. One was clear, with a man dressed in all black, the other nearly blacked out, with someone dressed in white inside that cube. 

They went further on, stopping at some live art like the men in cubes, other times pausing at paintings done in luminescent or glow-in-the-dark paint. Finally, they reached the end, and the final event. 

The wall around them began to pump out music from hidden speakers. At first it was just bass, so deep you weren't even sure you were hearing correctly. Then a figure, dressed in all neon green, began moving around inside a square painted on the floor, also in neon green. It wasn’t quite dancing, and it wasn’t quite walking around, but it was something in between. Then the music picked up, with an audible pulsing, like being in an overactive heart beat. The figure in the square began to move faster, and then paint seemed to be summoned out of thin air. Neon green paint spewed from between his fingers, as he spun in circles, hopped, ran, and fell to the ground and shook.

It was a strangely beautiful, and haunting, sight. Despite both Cheryl and Toni being so captivated, along with the other people surrounding the live exhibit, no one seemed sure of the goal or the all elusive  _ point  _ for the whole piece. That was, until, the figure led everyone up a nearby set of stairs, spilling paint along the way as a guide.  __ Once they all arrived on the next floor up, they were directed to look down. There, they saw what they thought were random splashes of paint, actually formed a picture. More specifically, a portrait. 

Staring up at them all was a woman with long flowing hair, and eyes that held all pain, and no joy. Her hands were wrapped around her own neck, and tears flowed from her wide eyes. Somehow, Cheryl understood the figures' frantic movements were the visualizations of the emotions that lead to this moment in this woman’s life. It was beautiful, and it stole her breath away. 

The second realization seemed to hit the rest of the crowd, the various blacklights turned off, leaving the warehouse in complete darkness for a few seconds before regular overhead lights were turned on. Below them, the portrait was gone, leaving only a solid green square behind. The cubes were empty of the men in black and white. Easels no longer held canvases and the path at the front door was also painted over. It was as if none of it existed, and they were all having one shared fever dream. 

Toni took in a sharp breath next to her, but no one had the ability to speak until they were all outside. 

“What the hell was that?” Toni asked once the cool air snapped them back to reality.

“That was art, subjectively of course. I've found art is more than what a museum can contain.”

Toni nodded and linked arms with Cheryl.

“I think I need a drink after that. Any suggestions?”

“Yes actually, there's this spot a few blocks away. I think you’ll like it there.” Cheryl replied.

After they decided on walking instead of catching a ride, they settled into a comfortable silence. One they arrived at the bar, Toni seemed to perk back up. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” She asked.

“Sure, rum and cherry coke please.” Cheryl answered, predictably.

A few minutes later, Toni returned to the table they picked out and set their drinks down. 

“So is it always the same artist, or the same art, every time you go?” Toni asked, to start the conversation. 

“Oh no, it’s always different people and different art. No one knows the identity of the artists, or even how they are chosen to participate. I’ve always wanted to be chosen, but I don’t think my generic landscapes are edgy enough for those crowds.” Cheryl joked. 

“I’ve seen your other work. Your landscapes and tutorials are great, but your other work is incredible. I saw some of it when I came over. There’s no way they wouldn’t want you if they knew about you. Of course, I’m still very confused about it all.”

“Confused, why confused?”

“Well the neon painter at the end. Of course it was a sensational reveal at the end, but the whole thing just made me feel so sad. I don’t know why an artist would make you feel sad, instead of making you understand their sadness.”

“I can see why you would get sadness from it.” Cheryl paused to take a sip of her drink “But I ended up with pure joy.”

Toni laughed and gulped down nearly half her beer.

“I know reactions to art differ, and that's what makes it great, but those are very much on the opposite end of the spectrum. Where did you find joy in that piece?”

“Well, I first felt wonder, then confusion, finally there was pain, but through it all, it brought me joy. I felt that because I feel so lucky to be able to witness art powerful enough to evoke that kind of emotion. I felt joy at the artist's skill, and success. We were supposed to feel sadness, but the fact that we felt it so strongly made me very happy to be a part of that artist’s process.”

Toni downed the rest of her beer and smiled brightly towards her date.

“Maybe I need to drink more to get to your level, because I don’t get it. I am happy to be here with you though. Speaking of which, why did you pick this place?”

Cheryl stood and held out a hand for Toni to follow. The pair made their way to one of the walls that were covered in black and white photographs. 

“This bar was originally started by the founding member of the Pretty Poisons gang. It was their hang out spot many years ago. One of their members was a photographer and she started chronicling their time together in the Pretty Poisons. Eventually, as the original members got older, this bar became a hot-spot for aspiring photographers. Everyone who is everyone has passed through this bar and left one of their photographs. 

That wall over there is just portraits of Peaches, the original founder of this bar. The same woman, with the same face, as seen by different photographers. 

Now this place fills up with all types of creative and artistic people. I don’t think many people know the origin of this place anymore, but I thought you might appreciate it’s history.”

Toni couldn’t help but smile. They both seemed to have an understanding of each other, despite only knowing each other for a short time. 

“Want a refill?” Toni asked once the silence between them became heavy. 

Cheryl agreed and they drank together late into the night. They spoke of their favorite artists and least favorite movies. Toni told her about the time she got lost following her GPS and ended up in Louisiana instead of Los Angeles, and Cheryl returned the favor by telling her about the time she went through the whole day at school before someone told her she had handprints in blue paint on her ass from an impromptu make out session in the art room.

Finally, the bartender announced the last call, and the pair made their way outside to the cool evening air to catch a ride. 

“Are you cold?'' Toni asked Cheryl as she visibly shivered.

“A little.” She admitted sheepishly before accepting Toni’s leather jacket.

The pair stood in each others arms, waiting for their ride to arrive. Once it did, they were forced to break apart.

“Should I ask the driver to drop me off first, you off first, or…?” Toni asked as the car came to a stop. 

“Well,” Cheryl stopped to think. She was a little buzzed, but not necessarily drunk. Toni appeared the same. Both of them being coherent was important going forward, but the slight buzz did help her confidence. “I was hoping you would accompany me back to my place.”

“More art?” Toni asked with a grin.

“Not at all. If I was a little closer to drunk I’d tell you the only work of art it involved was you. Instead, I’ll just tell our ride where to take us, and we will figure the rest out when we get to my place.”

Toni nodded and hopped in the car. Cheryl’s nerves that wore off earlier, peaked briefly when she told the driver where to go, but calmed back down when Toni’s hand landed on her thigh. Her touch grew heavier and rose higher until there was nowhere left to go by the time they arrived at Cheryl’s loft. Reluctantly, they once again separated long enough to get out of the car.

Once they were upstairs and inside the loft, Toni looked around to double check they were alone. 

“To be clear” She began as she kicked off her shoes “You invited me back to fuck me right?”

“Or vise versa, I’m not picky.” Cheryl replied with surprising confidence. 

Toni responded by biting her lip and walking backwards towards the bedroom. 

“Come and get me then.” She said as she ran ahead and Cheryl trailed behind.

It was just the beginning of a very long, and exhausting, night. 


	5. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delay, was busy having a mental breakdown. Enjoy the chapter, thanks to Dee for making sure I don't run off the rails with this thing. Leave a comment if you are feeling frisky, or hit me up on twitter @ChoniSweetwater.
> 
> Thanks everyone
> 
> HELLA SMUT WARNING PS: Leave a kudos or I will make your dog love me more than you.

Four days after Cheryl asked Toni out on a date, the two women became just as inseparable as their internet fans hoped they would be. It took two whole days for them to come up for air after coming back to Cheryl’s the night of the date. 

Two days of having sex on every surface of Cheryl’s loft. 

Two days of getting to know each other as they caught their breath and ate food to fuel their next sexcapade.

When those two days were over, it made them both sad, but they had to separate long enough to take a singular break. So, Toni went back to her place while Cheryl busied herself cleaning her own wrecked living space. They needed a moment apart to take in all that had happened and think about what the next steps would be. 

That part took another two days.

After that, it was like the clouds parted and revealed heaven to them both as they reunited in a searing kiss. The hallway outside Cheryl’s loft had never seen so much action, and neither had her neighbors. Thankfully they didn’t particularly care about what anyone saw or thought.

Not only did they get to see each other again, it was time to make a new video. It would be their first since admitting to, and acting on, their feelings. Regardless of the reason, Cheryl was just ecstatic to see Toni again. 

Cheryl quickly gathered the mobile equipment she would need to film on the go, while Toni looked through her own materials. Once they were all set, Cheryl pulled out the handheld camera and beckoned Toni to join her. 

“Hello all. Welcome to another episode of PFA. We are here again today with the now infamous Toni Topaz! If you notice a change in quality today it is because for the very first time, this will be a mobile video. As promised, Toni will be taking us on a trip and teaching us some basics about photography. Toni, anything to add about what you will be teaching us throughout this process?”

“Yes” Toni nodded, still a little nervous in front of the camera. “Mostly today I am just going to show you guys my process when I am out and about. I’ll show you what type of lighting I prefer, why I choose certain angles and subjects, as well as developing the images when I’m done. I promise this will just be an intro video. Maybe if we do another one I will make it slightly more advanced.” 

Cheryl looked to Toni, attempting to silently soothe her nerves. She was thankful it wasn’t a live shot as their gaze took far too long to break apart. Eventually, they got back on task and left the loft. 

They walked a few blocks, with Cheryl taking some B roll shots along the way, getting caught focusing on Toni’s ass at one point. 

“Where are we going exactly?” Cheryl asked a few minutes into their walk. 

“To the park of course. Where else will we find nature shots, portraits, and pictures of urban decay?”

“Urban decay?” 

“Yeah” Toni chuckled “Broken benches, graffiti on concrete and whatnot.”

Cheryl nodded and continued following Toni, knowing she truly would follow her anywhere. She had no idea why, but she knew the trust between them was unparalleled. Anyone else and Cheryl would be positive she was being lured to her death, but not with Toni. 

So, they kept going. Another ten or so minutes later and they arrived, as signaled by Toni’s excited little hop once their feet touched grass. 

“What’s first?” Cheryl asked.

Toni turned to Cheryl, beaming, and bouncing from foot to foot.

“That’s simple, what caught your eye first when we got here? Right away, no thinking, just say it.”

“Easy, you caught my eye first…” 

Cheryl clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing she took Toni’s request a little too seriously and didn’t think at all before answering. She would have to remember to cut that from the video, but honestly the internet would love it, so who knows?

Toni didn’t seem embarrassed by the confession, rather, she seemed flattered. Gently, she took the video camera from Cheryl and sat it on a nearby bench, taking the time to ensure it was facing the right angle and focused. 

“If it is me that caught your eye first, then with my permission, you have to take my picture.”

“Do I have your permission Toni?”

A slight breeze came through in that moment, lifting the strands of pink hair from Toni’s shoulders and framing her smiling face perfectly. 

“Always.” Toni replied.

Cheryl took a couple of shots based on pure instinct, before Toni started giving pointers. She reminded everyone about finding the light and remembering the difference in height between yourself and your subject. From there, they explored the park and took turns taking pictures of whatever captured their attention. More often than not, it was each other. There were also shots of things like the merry go round they took turns on, until it broke, forcing them to run away from the scene of the crime. 

Briefly, they had to turn off the video camera when they found a swing, deep into an abandoned part of the park. It was covered in rust and squeaked with every move it made. Still, Cheryl got on it and Toni pushed her. After a while Cheryl began to swing too fast, and was afraid of trying to stop herself. Bravely, Toni jumped in front of the swing and caught Cheryl’s legs. In turn, Cheryl acted on instinct by wrapping her legs around Toni’s waist and pulled them closer together. 

Once between Cheryl’s legs, despite their semi public location, Toni couldn’t help herself. They turned off both cameras and took a cursory look around before meeting in a rushed, and sloppy, kiss. 

The swing started to squeak again as they began moving against each other. Before Cheryl could even comprehend what was going on, Toni’s hand slid between their writhing bodies and popped open the button on Cheryl’s jeans. Their eyes met in a silent question, only requiring a brief nod from the panting redhead in the swing. 

Without further delay, Toni twisted her wrist and fingers until she reached Cheryl’s soaking wet folds. The swing, while convenient for certain motions, also made Cheryl worry she would fall off. At least sex swings had a back to them. 

Knowing it couldn’t be a long affair, Cheryl gripped the chains tightly and let gravity aid Toni’s effort. The sound coming from her fell flat, with no walls or floors to bounce off of. Her moans as Toni’s pumping fingers hit just the right spot, didn’t seem quite as loud outside. 

When she started to get close, Toni coaxed her on using a motion of her fingers that shouldn’t be humanly possible when knuckle deep in her. Still, Toni was determined for Cheryl to call her name in the middle of the park.

“I know you’re close baby.” Toni said breathlessly as she reached around the chains with her free hand to caress her breasts. It was difficult considering the swing was small and meant for children, but they were determined to make it work. 

“I am...I am so close.” Cheryl nodded vigorously.

“Then give in. I have you...I promise I won’t let you fall.”

With that, Toni’s hand unfortunately stopped caressing her chest, and instead gripped one of the chains. She pulled the swing towards her, adding extra force behind her efforts. 

It took mere seconds after that, Cheryl unable to resist the harsh force. She locked her legs around Toni’s waist, which pushed the fingers deeper inside of her, and stopped swinging. Her head fell back as she screamed Toni’s name and ruined her underwear, all at once. 

Aftershocks immediately rocked through her body, forcing Toni to remain exactly where she was, still inside her.

“Take a breath” Toni said, between kisses on Cheryl’s pale neck. “I’m going to pull out slowly.”

Cheryl nodded, but was forced to muffle a moan as Toni slowly pulled her fingers out. Before she could even say a word, Cheryl watched as the woman that just rocked her world, licked her fingers clean, never breaking eye contact for even a second. After that, Cheryl could go another twenty rounds. 

“Can we take more pictures tomorrow?” Cheryl asked “I need to take you home right now.”

Toni laughed and put her camera into her messenger bag. 

“You can most certainly take me home, but I’m not done taking pictures just yet.”

They stared into each other's eyes long enough for Cheryl to understand. 

“Oh! Okay, sure. Take any picture you want, just let me return the favor you gave me on the swing a minute ago.”

Toni held out her hand to lead the way, with their walk back going by much more quickly than the walk there. 

At last, they arrived back at Cheryl’s loft, taking only seconds to unlock the door. They barely made it inside before Toni was pinned to the front door. 

“I didn’t realize you had a thing for public places.” Cheryl teased. 

“I don't, I just have a thing for you. Whenever, wherever, I’m in.”

Cheryl’s breath stuttered in her chest, freezing them in position. Of course, that didn’t last long. Toni was growing impatient and began grinding herself onto whatever surface she could find, which happened to be Cheryl’s thigh.

“You want it bad, don’t you?” 

Toni nodded and craned her neck to bite Cheryl’s bottom lip, pinching it between her teeth.

“You’re goddamn right I do. Take me to the bedroom, now.”

“Yes ma’am.” Cheryl obeyed without hesitation. 

They took off each other’s clothes in a tornado of passion, ending with Toni on her back in the middle of Cheryl’s bed. 

“How do you want it?” Cheryl asked, suddenly feeling brave. 

“Actually…” Toni bit her lip and looked over to Cheryl’s dresser. “I saw something the other day when I was looking for something to wear.”

“Is that so?” Cheryl asked, taking slow steps towards the dresser. “Which drawer?”

Toni’s eyes went wide as she realized there was more hidden away than what she had discovered. 

“Second drawer down, on the left.”

“Oh, that’s what you want?”

Toni nodded vigorously, unable to sit still at the very thought of it. 

Cheryl opened the drawer, never letting her eye contact with the other woman drop.

“How badly do you want it?” Cheryl asked.

Instead of answering with words she couldn’t articulate through her flooded mind, Toni instead demonstrated her desire. She sat up slightly on one elbow, spread her legs and began running her fingers through the dripping wet mess between her legs, all with Cheryl standing at the foot of the bed, staring intently. 

There was no teasing after that. Cheryl opened the drawer and pulled out the item Toni craved so badly. She pulled the cherry-red harness up her legs, surprised but delighted to be using her strap-on so early into their relationship. 

“You want it now, I’m assuming?” Cheryl asked once more. 

Toni nodded and stopped touching herself long enough to catch the condom Cheryl tossed in her direction. Thankfully there was no discussion on what it was for, with Toni pulling the redhead towards her. Tearing it open with her teeth, she rolled the condom onto the strap-on before her with an ease that excited Cheryl to no end. This wasn’t her first time, meaning she could go further and harder than with a newby. 

“How do you want me?” Toni asked.

“Every which way, but let's start on all fours.”

Toni nodded and turned over to sit on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass in the air a little as an invitation. Cheryl felt her breath catch at the sight, but knew there was no going back now. 

Hopping onto the bed, Cheryl gripped the head of her newly attached member and guided it to the glistening entrance in front of her. Toni groaned as it was pushed in, just an inch, before pulled back out.

“No teasing…” Toni whined.

“I’m not teasing, just preparing.”

“I am plenty prepared, please, just give it to me.”

Cheryl arched an eyebrow at the request, but still gave in, sliding fully in until her thighs were flush with Toni’s ass. She sat still for a moment, allowing the other woman to adjust to being so full. It only lasted a moment before Toni began rocking back and forth. 

The redhead didn’t need to put much effort in at first, as Toni took the reins, but that wasn’t how she wanted it. So, she pushed Toni down flat on her stomach and gave one quick, hard thrust. The resulting scream in pleasure was all she needed to keep going. 

Cheryl worked up a sweat as she picked up her speed and rhythm, but stopped without warning once she realized how close Toni was. 

“Not yet, turn over.” Cheryl demanded.

Without hesitation Toni turned over, flipping to her back and catching sight of Cheryl’s dark gaze. She waited for instruction, which Cheryl appreciated.

Cheryl gripped each of Toni’s ankles and raised her legs to rest on her shoulders. From there, it was easy access back inside. She started slowly, despite knowing Toni wanted more. Still, she couldn’t help but tease with the gentle pace and feather-light touch over Toni’s breasts. 

“Cheryl...I need…”

“I know.” 

The pace after that was relentless, with Cheryl digging her fingertips into Toni’s thighs to help keep her in place. She felt herself developing her own need as she heard the sounds of skin smacking skin and the strap-on slamming into Toni.

Before long, Toni’s skin was suddenly covered in goosebumps and her breath came in erratic spurts. Cheryl’s movements became a little harder as Toni clenched around the strap-on.

Toni threw her head backwards, her back arched and a scream ripped through her chest as she worked through her orgasm. Cheryl slowed her hips, but kept going steadily through the aftershocks rocking the other woman. 

Finally, Toni relaxed into the bed and looked up to Cheryl warmly. 

“Come here.” 

Cheryl nodded before pulling out of her ever so slowly. Slipping out of the harness, she joined Toni in laying down. She knew without having to look that they would need to change the sheets later, but she didn’t mind. 

“Give me a minute, and I’ll return the favor.” Toni said breathlessly.

“Take several minutes, I need to close my eyes for a minute. First the park, then here...are you trying to wear me out?”

“No, but now I know how to.” She replied with a grin. 

Cheryl simply rolled her eyes and laid her head on Toni’s chest. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

“Of course.” Toni nodded and kissed her forehead gently. 

//

“Hello all. Welcome to another episode of PFA. I am Cheryl, and my lovely guest here is Toni. If you are watching this then that means our video where Toni teaches us the basics of photography has already been posted, click below to watch that. Toni, welcome back.”

“Thanks for having me.” She responded through a chuckle. 

“Do you want to tell everyone at home what we are doing today?” 

“Yes…but can I ask a question first? You can edit it out later if you want.” Toni replied.

“Yes of course. What is it?”

“Do you always film this close together, and this often?”

“I try to film really close together, and often, so that I have time to edit it all and put it up. If something comes up where I can’t film as intended, it's alright because I already have a couple of videos done and waiting to be posted anyway.”

“That makes sense.” Toni nodded “One more question.”

“Ask away.” 

“What does PFA stand for?”

Cheryl was a little surprised that Toni didn’t already know that, but to be fair, the explanation for the title was back in her first few videos. She had been posting for years, Toni wouldn't have had time to go back that far. 

“PFA comes from a lyric and album title I really liked. It stands for Pedals For Armor. I took that to mean that it was alright to put on armor and protect yourself from the world, but it was also alright to be soft and beautiful. I liked that it didn’t have to be one or the other. Some people think art is hard or only certain people can do it, I think it doesn’t have to be so hard. So, I named my channel Pedals For Armor, PFA for short.”

“Wow…”

“What?” Cheryl asked.

“Nothing, that’s super deep bombshell.”

Cheryl threw her head back in uncontrollable laughter, forcing her to hold her stomach tightly to contain herself. “Bombshell?” She asked.

“Yeah, your name is Cheryl. Cheryl sounds like cherry, and that’s like a cherry bomb, which is like a bombshell…”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Cheryl said as she continued to laugh hysterically. 

“Oh my god, I just meant you are hot. Can we get on with the video now?” 

“Oh don’t be glum T.T. It’s adorable that you think I am hot.”

Toni rolled her eyes before looking deep into the camera lens. 

“Do I tell them about the video now?” She asked, clearly not as upset as she was pretending to be.

“Yes please, I’m sorry...I’ll stop laughing now.”

Toni shook her head and sighed, but continued anyway. 

“Today we are going to mix it up. This isn’t a tutorial in the normal sense of the show. Not to worry though, because it still involves Cheryl and paint.”

Toni grabbed the handheld camera and walked to the other side of the living room. Cheryl appreciated how quickly Toni was picking up on how things worked behind the scenes. She also knew it would be really boring to go back to doing videos solo, but she didn't want to worry about that just yet. 

Cheryl walked in front of the camera Toni was holding and looked down at her outfit.

“You may have noticed that I am dressed differently today, and while Toni looks good in anything, she is also wearing comfortable clothing.” 

Cheryl took the camera and flipped it around to show Toni in her black short-shorts and a white tank top. Cheryl was wearing the same thing, with the only difference being her shorts were red. 

They traded the camera again so Toni was recording Cheryl in front of what they put together for the video.

“Toni told you all that we would still be using paint in this video, which is true. However, instead of acrylics or oils, we bought some good old fashioned buckets of paint from the hardware store. We are going to play a game, and what game is that Toni?”

The camera switched hands again and both women squatted down to get the right camera angle. 

“The game we are playing today is...dirty twister.”

“Is it called dirty twister because of the paint or because at some point we will end up having to touch each other?” Cheryl asked for the sole benefit of her audience.

“Both, definitely both.” Toni responded in kind.

Both women took a moment to explain the rules, which were the same as usual. They had to spin the wheel and follow the directions given. The only difference was, for each dot on the mat, there was paint poured on it in the corresponding color. Eventually, it would get harder as the paint spread and became slippery, but that was the whole point.

“Okay, are you ready?” Cheryl asked as she tied up her hair into a messy bun.

Toni nodded and hopped up and down on her feet like she was about to go into a boxing match instead of a silly game of twister. It occurred to Cheryl in that moment that she had no idea how competitive the other woman was, and there was no telling how the game would go. The realization didn’t scare her, it only made her more excited. 

The game started out innocent enough, with the women squealing at the feeling of paint squishing between their toes. Instead of it turning sexual, like Cheryl expected, it turned downright cutthroat. 

Cheryl groaned as she tried to stretch her left leg to the far corner of the mat.

“Are you having an orgasm right now, or are you playing the game? Let’s go Cheryl, left foot green!”

“I’m trying!”

“Then try harder or give in, I don’t mind winning!”

“Why are you yelling?” Cheryl asked, worried she might be tearing a muscle in her attempt to not fall. 

“I yell when I’m winning!”

“You yelled earlier, when I was clearly winning.”

“LEFT FOOT GREEN!”

Cheryl tried another angle, poking out her tongue in concentration, but just as she placed her toes on her target, one of Toni’s knees buckled. The distraction proved to be game ending for Cheryl as her elbow that was holding her up, slipped in the blue paint behind her. Both women went down in a tangle of rainbow colored limbs. 

“That wasn’t me, you fell. You brought me down with you...I win.” Toni insisted.

“Your knee buckled, I wouldn’t have fallen if it wasn’t for that.”

“You slipped while looking at my ass, that’s your problem, not mine. I… AM...THE...WINNER...OF...DIRTY....TWISTER!”

Cheryl stood up and slow clapped for Toni.

“You’re right, you did win. Are you ready for your prize?”

Toni bounced on her feet and nodded, smiling maniacally at the camera. 

“Alright, come here. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Surprisingly, Toni complied, which amused Cheryl to no end. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes…”

“Are you sure?” Cheryl pressed.

“Yes!”

“Okay…” 

Cheryl cleared her throat and waved her hand in front of Toni’s face to ensure her eyes were actually closed. When she was sure they were shut tight, Cheryl bent down to grab her prize.

Little did Toni know that her  _ prize  _ was a handful of red paint, smeared all over her face.

Cheryl was hoping Toni would just laugh it off, instead, she gasped and shot her eyes open. She had only a split second warning before Toni began chasing her around the loft with handfuls of paint. She dodged them the best she could, and took care to run in front of the camera one last time.

Ducking to avoid a wave of blue paint, Cheryl raised her head back up and addressed the camera one last time for the video.

“That's it for today, and remember, keep it loose!”

_________________________________________________________

**Muncher420:** _Did anyone else think they were finna fuck on the twister mat...or was that just me?_

**MuffinTopOnly00:** _ They were not going to have sex. Did you see Toni’s face? They were going to fight, not fuck. _

**ChoniLuver69:** _ Toni being so aggressive is adorable, Cheryl is so whipped.  _

**VeryRealAccountHere:** _ Work from home, no experience needed. 2k a day MINIMUM. Apply here today!!;  _ _ sketchylink.com _

**AlienFB:** _ How did I miss the park video??? Brb _


End file.
